


in the palm of god's hand.

by projectfreelancer



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectfreelancer/pseuds/projectfreelancer
Summary: gil loves in extremes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> gil character study fic with a twist of gilodin
> 
> implied blowjob scene but it's not very nsfw

In one second, Gil’s life is that of a normal disciple of Titan. Deep devotion, prayers in between his teeth, studying to be a healer.

 

The next, there is a crash— _ bang _ —smoke. And there is Ava, and there is Maggie, and there is—

 

Odin.

 

When he looks at him, he feels his heart against his chest. There’s a giggle rising in his throat, but he coughs it down. The boy is dangerously beautiful, dangerously to Gil’s taste. 

 

And it’s almost a perfect recipe: Gil, Odin, stranded on his planet. Gil wants to hum out fantasies of just being with the boy, and it’s the perfect opportunity for—

 

—For Odin to be a heathen. Gil feels the irony sit heavy in his chest. Of course this beautiful boy would be unfaithful. There’s sins in his soul, there’s pride written on his face, and Gil feels sick at the thought of his unsaved soul.

 

Yet, he does not stop looking. As if Titan has given him the ultimate temptation. To love, or to be devout. There’s a shard inside of Gil that envies Odin. How sinners don’t have to worry about falling from grace. How he can do whatever he pleases without worrying for a place in Paradise.

 

Still, Gil thinks of saving him. Thinks of teaching Odin how to be saved. Thinks of laying him on a bed, straddling atop him, lips on his, whispering,  _ let Him save you. _

 

Thinks of Odin beside him in Paradise, thinks of all Titan’s followers being envious of Gil for converting such a disgraceful, sinful heathen. Odin in his arms, Odin in his bed, Odin preaching the book of Titan. 

 

Gil knows it’s not love. It’s  _ not.  _

 

(In the palms of god, Gil falls. Gil looks at Odin, and he falls. In the ship, he falls. Bandaging up his bloodied wounds, he falls.

 

Gil knows that falling is danger. Falling into water—drowning. Falling into disbelief—losing your faith. Falling in love—and when Odin looks at him, he feels afraid.

 

He feels raw around Odin. If Odin looks at him, he will fall more. If Odin is near him, he will fall more. If Odin does  _ anything— _

 

He falls to his knees. He mouths the words of a prayer. He says,  _ Titan, forgive me. Titan, pray for me. Titan, guide me.  _ He falls to his knees in a fervor. He imagines Odin next to him, on his knees to offer his soul up to Titan. Taking Gil’s hand in his, and his lips saying a glorious prayer.

 

And then—then Odin on his knees for Gil, Odin not able to say any prayers because he sucks at Gil’s cock, Odin drowning in lust. It’s beautiful, in Gil’s mind, and he’s whispering,  _ Odin, please, I’m going to— _

 

_ Titan, forgive me. _

 

Gil does not fall in love slowly. It is as fast as water flows, it is as fast as he believed in Titan. It’s something divine, something holy inside of him, making his fragile heart bleed.

 

Gil loves the same way he is devout. All, or not at all. 


End file.
